Series of Stories about Shin Makkoku couples!
by kawaiimiku
Summary: Drabbles and mini-fics that might, might not be related about my fave couples in KKM. Genres varies from each story. Pairings: ConYuu, Yozak/Murata, Shinou/Murata Murata/Wolfram Shori/Wolfram Gwendal/Gunter and more... Depends on what the muses brings...
1. An unusual day at the Maoh's Office

Hello everyone, here is the first chapter of my series of random drabbles about my favorite couples of Shin Makkoku. Today's drabble features Yozak and Murata, the sneaky couple as I dub them. With a special appearance of Conrad and Yuuri…

Title: An unusual day at the Maoh's Office.

Pairing/Characters: Yozak/Murata, Yuuri, Conrad… Hinted ConYuu

Rating: PG, can be PG-13 if you are a pervert…

Warnings: Currently none in this drabble… Not unless you pay close attention to what Yozak says…

Murata could be found surprisingly in the Blood Pledge Castle sine he usually could be found in the Shinou Temple… Anyway he was currently helping out Yuuri doing his paperwork but the young Maoh had escaped from it and had gone to play catch with Conrad.

Actually Murata had let him do so, he found the couple that he had nicknamed ConYuu very cute, fluffy and angsty. He could clearly see the love and bond they shared, how Yuuri always relied on the man, how much trust and faith he putted in him… And what about Sir Weller, the man would do anything for Yuuri, even give his life, Yuuri was Conrad's light while Conrad was Yuuri's guide… Even a blind man could see it from miles away, though it seemed like everyone surrounding them acted blind, mainly for Wolfram's sake…

He sighed using the last bit of ink and signed one more paper the another until a soft knocking could be heard from outside. Murata raised his head and muttered a soft 'come in' followed by Yozak who had just entered the room.

"His Holiness! I never expected seeing you in back in Blood Pledge Castle so soon and much less doing His Majesty's work." Yozak gave the young (not really) sage a cautious look, this was indeed surprising, he wondered what had motivated him to do the king's work.

"I just happened to come earlier than usual and well what I found was scene of Shibuya trying to skip work and begging Sir Weller to rescue him, then I openly offered myself to Sir von Voltaire to do the paper work." Murata raised his glasses, his gaze fixed outside the window where Conrad was ready to pitch at Yuuri who was currently holding out his baseball bat, waiting for the ball.

"I see… Found of the birds? I'm glad not being the only one to see their little nesting." Ah, seems not everyone in Shin Makkoku was blind to the love power of the ConYuu.

"I wonder when they'll lay eggs…" Suddenly Yozak is throwing himself at Murata pinning him against the table, his muscle body covering the small one. The sound of shattering glasses could be heard and strong arms circled around him, pressing up _hard_ against him. "Yozak…" He mumbled trying to catch his breath, his face currently being muffled by the spy's chest.

"Murata…Murata…Murata! I'm so sorry Murata; I didn't mean to hit the ball so hard!"

"My most humble apologize His Holiness, by any chance are you hurt?"

"Murata, I killed you didn't I? I'm so sorry that the sage had to…"

The shouts started to fade away slowly only to be replaced by Yozak's heartbeat and the sudden warm feeling that the bigger man emitted. For a moment he didn't care who was or what was going on but that the spy was actually covering him with his body, refusing to let go. He had forgotten that was the sage's reincarnation and had gone back to just being Murata Ken, a 15-year-old high school student who was still new to the aspects of love.

My bad if my writing skills suck but right now I can give a fuck. Yes you heard me, I don't care, anyways I'm going to share my crappy skills and stories with you, I hope you enjoy and if you not then fine...


	2. I want to meet you ConYuu

Title: I want to meet you…

Pairing: Implied ConYuu

Rating: PG-13 and R if you are Shori

Warming: a sex scene but not to explicit and Shori's brother complex.

Summary: Shori freaks on Yuuri.

Notes: Before you read this, I want to clarify that "I want to meet you." In Japanese culture is aksing someone to be your lover or your wish to have sex with them.

Yuuri smiled softly, a stubble blush on his face and looked up to Conrad.

"I want to meet you..."

The moment those words parted from Yuuri's lips Shori went berserk. His mind filled with images of his innocent Yuuri losing his 'innocence' to Conrad…

Conrad pinning Yuuri against the bed, softly and slowly removing his clothes while leaving little trail of kisses. "Ahh…Conrad …" Conrad smirking and bending over capturing Yuuri's lips with his, slipping his tongue inside the boy's mouth…

Yuu-chan enjoining Conrad touching him, kissing him…

"NOOOOO! YUU-CHAN!"

I couldn't help myself; I wanted to write something about that phrase and regarding ConYuu… Regarding what Yuuri really meant, well that is for me to know and for you to find out or rather speculate. I might write a companion with Conrad and possibly everyone else reactions plus, who says that "I want to meet you…" can also mean something in Shin Makkoku…


	3. The things Gunter Heard

Title: What Gunter heard…

Summary: He was just walking by…. When he heard the moans coming from the king's chamber… "Ahh..Ngh..Con…Conrad…"

Genres: Comedy, shounen-ai, slightly mature. PG14

Notes: Don't give me any weird looks. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long while… but…I was feeling a bit down. Now this masterpiece laid in my archives without me knowing what to do with it. Of course it was going to end up here but… Question was, if it was good enough? I ended up forgetting about it until recently. After a long time I come back and checked my viewing stats and HOLY JESUS. The 1000+ views were enough to give me a bust to post it. Thank you so much for viewing this. I hope you like and don't ask how I came up with this. Maybe it should be blame don Gakuen Heaven… r.r you know what I mean.

Gunter walked down the hall, his direction was to the king's chamber where currently Yuuri was taking a 'nap' after studying for the entire morning. It was afternoon and the beautiful man felt that it was about time to go back to giving histoy lessons to the Maoh. He had much to learn.

He stood in front of the marveled door ready to knock when he _heard_ it. His king… his beloved, wonderful, the ever amazing, kind and gentlest…- king's moan. It was a low and sensual.

"Ahh..Ngh..Con…Conrad…"

"Heika… Looks like you have relaxed."

Gunter's jaw dropped literally to the floor. Conrad…Conrad! Why had the Maoh _moaned_ Conrad's name in such a sensuous way. No, what was more important was, why was Conrad in the room making his king moan. The beautiful man panicked. No, it couldn't, not His Majesty, he was far too pure to try such dirty things and more or less hurt Wolfram.

"Don't call me heik…Ahhhh…Conrad! You did it intention…Ahhh…. It's Yuuri! YuuAHHH…"

A small chuckle, then a soft moan and rustling sounds

"Very well…_Yuuri…"_

To Gunter's sensitive ears it the way Conrad had spelled the king's name was that of teasingly sexual and tempting, as if daring the young boy to do something not necessarily innocent.

"Ahh…I like it when you say my name like that… Ngnh…Conrad… AHHH!"

A loud gasp followed by intense moaning then more heavy rustling.

"What…What was that? Do it again…"

"That was probably a sensitive spot. I would be more than _pleased_ to hit home again."

Oh Gods…Oh Shinou-sama… Shinou-sama! What was Sir Conrad Weller doing to His Majesty! Being able to please him in such a way… Why Yuuri hadn't came to him for such deep needs of release, the need to be dominated by experienced hands. Gunter suspected that if the Maoh was currently… with Conrad, maybe it was because Wolfram wasn't good at it, or he was a submissive as well? Why did Yuuri had to come to Conrad when he had him, Gunter, his most loyal and devoted servant, ready to give himself to him and do whatever his king wished even if it meant death….

"Ahh…Conrad…You are so good..Ahhh… Deeper… Yeah..ahh… that right a bit harder please…Conrad…"

Gunter could no longer hold it any longer, tears were fast coming from his eyes and he let a loud shriek escape from within.

"HEIKKAAAAA!"

The long wail was heard from the entire castle and maybe Huber too would have heard it from his own home… Gunter cried rivers as he ran heartbroken towards Gwendal's office. If his king was doing the unthinkable with Conrad then he was allowed to do the same. And for a moment the man stopped crying and firmly stood in front of a wooden door, a smile covering his lips. Thought filled about the forbidden pair.

Finally, Conrad and Yuuri had consummated their love and soon the engagement to Wolfram would end. Gunter had seen and noticed the looks, the smiles, they way the leaned on each other… It was truly romantic in another kind of level. But Conrad wasn't the only one that loved the Maoh with such strength, there was Wolfram and he himself, but Gunter knew better. His actions were only done as a way for Yuuri to understand his feelings for Conrad in a sexual way with small hopes that maybe he would have been able to steal the king's heart…

..

Yes, it was just a small hope but it wasn't Yuuri's face that he saw in his dreams, well maybe _sometimes_, but it was another man in his dreams. That one had managed to get deep within his skin, making the Mazoku feel things he had never felt before.

Softly Gunter Von Christ entered inside the neat office; he too was ready like His Majesty to express his real feelings…

Somewhere in the king's chambers…

Conrad was laughing a deep throaty laugh, his eyes filled with such a joy that would had been able to blind a man with pure sheer happiness.

"What's so funny?"

Asked Yuuri, annoyed that Conrad's calloused expert hands were off his back. He wanted them back there, back where they had always belonged to.

"I… Just a moment ago Gunter was standing outside the room… He heard us and misinterpreted our innocent actions."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and sat up, face to face with Conrad's most happy smile and licked his lips unconsciously.

"He thought that I was not giving you a massage and most likely he'll fill inspired."

Conrad wrapped his hands around the king, it had been only a few hours ago that he had been given this great privilege. The privilege to hold kiss and touch his king in an intimate way. He remembered the events that had lead up to this; it had been hysterical and very straight forward… He mentally remembered to give Yozak the scare of his life and remind him with who he was messing with and the consequences if he ever, by any chance, shapes or form ever hurt Wolfram…

"Well he was right but at the wrong time… Shall we have another 'massage'?"

The simple enough _encoded _'innocent' question sent a shiver to Conrad's spine as he smirked. Why not? It sounded more than tempting, almost guiltily delicious…

Later that day when Gunter walked down the hall for the second time in the day, hand in hand with Gwendal they both passed the king's chambers when they _heard _it. This was Gunter's second time and Gwendal's first, the man had a twitching eyebrow and a horrified look on his face. First he had to see his baby brother with the spy in a compromising position just a few hours earlier and now… And now he had to hear his other younger brother having… with the king nonetheless!

Conrad's unusual deep grunting voice and Yuuri ever long moans were heard by the men.

Gunter sighed and locked eyes with Gwendal.

The man in green knew what that dark, lusty look from the older man meant and swallowed; once more in his life he dammed the king… This time for his sexual life and it's capability to extend to his subjects….

Fin?

Can anyone figure out the Easter eggs inside the sotry?


End file.
